


The Ochre of Home

by Anonymous



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	The Ochre of Home

Under his skin grew a niggling impatience. The feeling was a constant companion as he ate, slept, and watched the facility’s waking and sleeping everyday of its existence. It was an uneasy intuition. Subconsciously, it asked him, _If it could summon them, could it not summon him?_

But it was just that, a feeling. Whereupon his intuition weighed greater than fact, the subject this time was too grave for even him to trust himself. And so the days whiled away.

Curiosity always stirred each time he hears of a new servant, but his pride always folded it into the crevices of his heart before his outward face faltered.

But the colour of green in their voices this time paused him. But the touch of gold eyes on his soul and the taste of earth they talked of paused him. No sound of bare feet on the floors paused him.

His heart clenched with emotions. Helplessness overran him. His eyes hovered over the details of his form. Worry fluttered its wings as he took in the furrowed brows and fists of Enkidu. _Were they alright? Are they healthy?_

He saw them running, and he found his own feet carried him forward with a millennia of regret and loss.

“Gilgamesh!”

“Enkidu!”

They crashed into a hug of tears and laughter. His arms slid into their familiar grooves, and Enkidu’s body weighed heavy and true against him. The linen in his hands carried the beating sun.

His voice strained as he spoke, “I was alone. After you—“ words failed, yet Enkidu knew.

“I know, I’m here.” The timbre of Enkidu’s voice ran down his body, easing pain he had forgotten existed. His hands gripped tighter, but his heart had unbent an ancient knot.


End file.
